Dragon Ball: Saiyarcosian
by DarkDan1100
Summary: What if Goku wasn't just Saiyan, but something else. Part Saiyan, part Arcosian. Join Goku as he goes through his early and later life with different DNA and powers, discovers his family, befriends his enemies, and kills the truly evil. Starts at Dragon Ball, and ends before Dragon Ball GT.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone who bothers to read my stories, yes I will continue writing my knight story (eventually) but first I thought I'd start this one to get it out of my head and on to paper.

Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I do not own Dragon Ball, Bragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are all owned by Akira Toriyama. I am just using his characters and universe in a creative way that, accoding to my searches, has not been done yet.

In Dragon Ball: Saiyarcosian, Bardock, instead of whoever Goku's mother is, impregnates Frieza's mother who give birth to baby Kakarot and gives him little earings. They will be a plot point much much later but for now they just show up in descriptions occaisionally and a few people will point them out.

* * *

Bardock pulled on his arm warmers and tied up his headband as the doctors spoke to him, "Yeah, I suppose I could go see Kakarot on my way out." he agreed, more focused on catching up to his team than seeing his son.

The Saiyan made his way through the hall and looked at the name plates, "Kakarot, here we go-oh! Oh. Wow you look mostly like me, but paler." the warrior said, looking at Kakarot. A baby with Bardock's hair, a blue biogem in his forehead, four more biogems in his shins, on his solar plexus, and on the back of his forearms, and with tear like black marks traveling down his eyes and ending near his chin. "Let's see, medical info, mother, Queen Isa... Oh shit I hope Frieza or King Cold don't see this, though it would explain why you have earings, yeesh for a Saiyan to wear jewelry. And people call Zarbon queer." he muttered to himself, "Alright, let's see you're power level little guy." Bardock said mostly to himself as he hit a switch on his scouter, "10,000! What in the- who's Broly? Oh, 126. That makes more sense. Oh well, could be worse." he said before walking away from the young half Saiyan.

-Much Later-

"Frieza! I'll kill you! As repentance for the Saiyans and everything we've destroyed in your name!" Bardock shouted at the tyranical Arcosian. Frieza thumped his tail against his hover chair in agitation, "You realize your going to die, right?" Zarbon from Frieza's left as his master started preparing a supernova. Bardock frowned as he charged as much power as he could into his attack, "Doesn't matter Zarbon," Dodoria said, smirking sadistically, "He never could have seen this coming." the pink warrior said, "...I- you have no idea." Bardock said with a hint of dejection, confusing all three aliens in front of him.

Frieza wondered what could make the renegade Saiyan sound so depressed but didn't let himself look fazed, he'd heard lots of heroic speeches and they were getting dull as he got older. His lack of reaction was starting to get on Bardock's nerves and the Saiyan was gritting his teeth as he tried to think of something, anything, that would get a reaction from the tyrant. Suddenly Bardock looked surprised before he started smiling.

Zarbon frowned, "What?" he asked Bardock, making Frieza twitch in annoyance that the effeminate green man kept talking for him, "Oh nothing, just I find it hilarious that I fucked Frieza's mother." the Saiyan said with a cocky grin before throwing his ki ball at the Tyrant.

Frieza was stunned for a moment before he looked pissed off, "You mother fucker!" he shouted, enlarging his supernova to it's full size and throwing it in anger, by pointing at Bardock.

Bardock looked dejected at his failure, "You have no idea!" he managed to shout before the gigantic planet destroying ki ball engulfed him. In his last moments he saw Goku facing against Frieza in a vision, making him smile slightly, 'Atta boy.' he thought before he died, his last thoughts on the mortal plane.

-With Cooler-

"Lord Cooler!" Salza called, typing a few codes in as he took in the information the screen was showing him, "Frieza has destroyed planet Vegeta." he informed his master, "Hm, whatever." the purple Arcosian said with disinterest. But something caught the eye of Frieza's older brother, "Wait a minute, enlarge screen three and zoom in on that energy signiture." he said, frowning. Salza obeyed, "It's a Saiyan pod, carrying a baby to someplace called 'Earth', power level 126." the aqua skinned alien said.

Cooler thought momentarily of intercepting it and holding it over Frieza's head but shook his head, "If my idiotic little brother is too busy glaring at a planet-full of exploding monkeys to notice a pod flying of at the edge of his peripherals than that is not my problem. Keep us flying." King Cold's eldest son ordered his men.

And Frieza only found out later that his brother had been in the system as by the time he was back in his ship, Cooler's saucer was already outside the solar system.

-A few months later: Earth-

Gohan walked towards where he'd heard a crash, like a meteor falling from the sky, he had a strange feeling about it and was searching for the crash site. When he got closer he heard crying and made his way towards the sound of a distressed baby.

Gohan was surprised at the site of the naked baby, "Well well, what have we here?" he wondered aloud, slightly jovial and mildly happy that he found the baby before anything unfortunate could happen to the young one.

"Hmm, rather pale, were your parents from North City?" he asked, despite knowing the baby couldn't answer, and picked up the young crying Kakarot, "You got a name little guy?" he continued to ask questions. Kakarot frowned, sniffing and holding back his tears before letting forth a powerful wail and burst of telekinetic energy, knocking Gohan's hat off and blowing his hair away, "My my, you're a tough little guy aren't you?" he asked happily.

Kakarot was annoyed for some reason that illuded Gohan, "I think I'll call you, Goku. You like that name? Ey Goku?" the old man asked, smiling and throwing the baby up and down gently, causing the half Saiyan to laugh. The old man then noticed something, "Eh, a tail? Was your papa or momma a monkey?" he asked when he looked at the furry tail, which offended Goku for some reason.

Son Gohan chuckled and started to carry the newly named Goku home but stopped whe he remembered why he was here in the first place, "Oh yes, that's right." he said in an epiphany like manner.

The old man walked back in the direction he was origionally heading, not one to get lost, and found the pod Goku had come here in, not knowing this he just went in and picked up a few of the things, "How odd, armor, an eyepiece, tights? Hm... Is this yours Goku?" he asked the baby, making a habit of caling the pale baby Goku in an attempt to get him used to the name. Not waiting for an answer that wouldn't come, Gohan took the clothing, armor, and scouter with him and Goku back to his house. Where he planned to train the half Saiyan martial arts.

* * *

A few explanations are in order now:

Frieza's Race - Arcosian: I can understand that in the fanfiction community, a lot of people like to call Frieza's Race different things, Changeling, Ice-jin, Frost Demon. I chose Arcosian because after some research into Frieza's Race and rewatching a few episodes, the Arcosian's just seemed to fit in with a few things. I won't go into it so you can all do your own research.

Goku's power level: I was going to make it higher, but decided that it would make a lot of things that happen in the manga early on make no sense, like losing to Tao Pai Pai, or having difficulty with some things. Either way I chose this but it will increase by next chapter, where I'm skipping to when he meets Bulma at the start of the manga-anime.

The scouter: I decided to give Goku his scouter as a means to measure certain opponents. However it's going to break before Raditz, probably during one of the King Piccolo fights so he can learn energy sensing.

The armor: I haven't actually decided yet, for now he'll wear his normal outfit but maybe during his first appearance as an adult he'll wear it for his fight against Piccolo Jr.

The plot: This fanfiction will run from the start of Dragon Ball, to the end of Dragon Ball Z. I will fit in a few movie villains where they can fit, Lord Slug for example doesn't fit, nor does Turles but they might show up in a modified plotline. Cooler and Broly however, I can fit, as can Garlic Jr. I will not use GT but I will probably find a way to fit in a few elements such as SS4.

Goku's relationship with Frieza: Frieza will probably live but I won't go too far into that.

Saiyan Supremecy: I will however expand upon other races besides the Saiyans. Humans will get powerups that help them keep up with aliens that are naturally stronger than themselves, Namekians will get more screen time and background.


	2. Chapter 1: Start of a journey

Over 100 views in less than a day! I'm surprised so many people looked at the story, little disappointed they didn't all review but I can't force them to. Enjoy chapter 1.

-Chapter 1-

Twelve years later on Mount Paozu, young Goku had grown from a baby to a child and was rather short, his hair stayed mostly the same as Saiyan hair did. His eyes had dark rings around them from his Arcosian heritage and his lips were dark despite his skin being pale, not unnaturally so but noticable, and his nails were blackened. His grandpa had taught and encouraged the young boy to hide his biogems with arm warmers and a headband. However he didn't know of the resemblance he had with his father.

Goku was fishing for dinner, he'd run out of string and decided to just use his tail, waiting until the right moment before he pulled his tail from the water. The fish looked as surprised as a fish can look as it missed what it believed to be a free meal before Goku grabbed it's tail and slammed it into a rock it's spine snapped and it jerked twice before dying in Goku's hand.

The monkey tailed child grinned at his meal happily, clearly happy with himself, he chuckled with his mouth open and his earings jingled slightly with the movement. Goku put the fish over one shoulder and started to walk home.

On the way Goku noticed the four star Dragon Ball his granpa had given him was glowing and he pulled it out of his blue gi, "Huh, weird..." he commented. Unfortunately the distraction allowed a large car to ram into him, going on top of him. The driver, a young blue haired girl, screamed in fear that she'd just murdered someone. Furtunately for both of them, Goku was more than strong enough to lift the car, and started trying to break it. It shook slightly as he unknowingly pushed psychokinetic energy into it before the girl jumped out.

"Stop!" the girl shouted in fear, "Don't break my car!" she yelled, not sure if she should be scared of the boy holding her car in the air, or relieved she wasn't a murderer.

Goku just frowned and pushed his arms up and back, putting the car back on the ground roughly. The monkey tailed boy dusted himself off as the older girl stood up and sighed with relief, "Are you ok?" she asked once she got over her shock of his strength. Goku shrugged, "I'm fine, is your weird pet ok?" he asked back, unaware of what a car actually was, "...It's a car." she said, "Whatever it is, it's heavy." Goku responded with a shrug.

The girl frowned, "Well it's nice to meet you anyway, my name is Bulma." she introduced with a friendly smile, "I'm Goku." the half Saiyan said by way of introduction, raising his hand as in greeting.

It was then that Bulma noticed the Dragon Ball, "There it is!" she exclaimed reaching for it and Goku jumped back, his stance defensive as he protected his Grandfathers treasure, "What do you want with my Grandpa's momento?" he asked accusingly, suddenly feeling threatened. Bulma frowned and looked a little ashamed, "Sorry sorry, I just got a little carried away. See I have two myself!" she exclaimed pulling out her six and two star dragon balls.

Goku frowned and stopped looking so defensive, "Huh, they do look similar." he admitted, "Yep." Bulma said, nodding, "Legend says that if seven dragon balls are gathered, the person who gathered them can wish for anything they want!" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Dragon balls?" Goku asked, recieving a nod of confirmation from Bulma, "Seven?" he asked, recieving another nod, "So a group of poor dragons-" he began but was cut off by an annoyed and embarrased Bulma, "Not those balls, idiot!" she yelled.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Well I can't just give it to you, it's my Grandpa's momento." the monkey tailed boy said. Bulma felt sorry for him, "What if you travelled with me to collect them, then after my wish, you can take it and go?" she reasoned, deciding he didn't need to know that they scattered all over the world when the wish was made.

Goku looked thoughtful and cocked his head to the side, his earings jingling slightly from the movement, "All right, I guess that's okay. But I need some things from my home first." the young half Saiyan agreed.

-At Goku's Home-

"Granpa! I'm back!" Goku shouted, shocking Bulma to the point her hair stood on end as Granpa Gohan walked out of their home, "Oh, Goku, did you finish your chores?" the old man asked, "I thought you said he was dead!" Bulma screamed, shocked that she'd been tricked. Goku simply frowned, "I never said that." he defended, "Then why call the dragonball, 'Granpa's Momento'?" she asked accusingly.

Gohan frowned, "Damn it boy, I ain't dead yet, stop calling it a momento!" Gohan shouted in annoyance.

Goku put his hands on his hips and frowned at his adoptive grandfather, "I'm keeping it as a momento just in case!" he defended proudly only for Gohan to punch him on the head, "That's not how it works!" the old man exclaimed.

Goku rubbed his head, "Well anyway, this girl want's to use it and says it's called a 'Dragon Ball'. But I don't want to lose it so I'm going with her." the boy explained to his grandfather, "Hm, I see, well you should take the Power Pole, and I have something else for you." Gohan said, walking inside and coming out with the Power Pole and a bag, "Put your things in here and this is for you." he said, handing the power pole and leather bag to Goku before pulling out a red scouter. Goku put it on, "What's it do?" he asked, pressing the button and heads up display appeared, "Oh wow!" he exclaimed, looking at the little words and graphs, he had no idea what any of it meant but it looked kind of cool. Then three arrows appeared and pointed at Gohan, circling him and a number appeared underneath him, "456?" Goku said in confusion.

Gohan nodded, "I found that the day I found you my boy. From what I've gathered it's a complex device, that measures battle power, because I've used it a few times and I've seen you grow in power. I'm not sure what unit of measure it's using but when I checked this morning your power level was just under 300." the old man explained as Goku looked around, wondering why it didn't pick up any of the animals and then looked at Bulma, "1." he said flatly, making her growl in annoyance, "You! Little!" she began but stopped herself since she needed his dragon ball.

Goku chuckled and put the power pole on his back, over his right shoulder, and put the strap for the bag, which he put the 4 star dragon ball in, over his left shoulder so the bag was at his right hip. Bulma got in her car, "Thank you old man, you won't regret this." Bulma promised as she waved good bye. Goku jumped into the back seat, subconsciously slowing himself down with telekinesis.

And so Bulma and Goku began their journey. Which didn't last long before Bulma threw courtesy out like overflowing garbage, "So why do you where make-up?" she asked. Goku sighed, "It's not make-up, it's part of my skin." he explained, "That... how?" Bulma asked, keeping her eyes on the road. Goku just shrugged, a movement Bulma caught in the rear view mirror, "I was born like it I guess." he said, clearly not knowing anything about it.

Bulma frowned, "And the earings?" she asked, "Always had them, I never got rid of them because they felt, I dunno, right? I guess that seems silly huh?" he said, scratching his head in embarrasement. Bulma smiled and looked back at him, "Not at all!" she said, trying to be friendly.

It was then that a Pterodactyl landed in front of the car and bent the fender in before grabbing Bulma after the car stopped and flying away. Goku jumped up and out of the car, "Hey! Get back here, you meanie!" he called, running after the dinosaur.

"No way kid, this girly's my lunch!" the pterodactyl said, licking it's lips. Goku frowned, his anger rising as his scouter homed in on the pterodactyl, power level 23. Goku jumped as hard as his legs would allow, his subconscious desire to save Bulma causing his telekinesis to push him further. The half Saiyan pulled out his Power Pole and pointed it, "Extend!" he shouted, the pole smacking into the base of the predatorial dinosaur's skull, knocking it out before Goku fell as fast as he could, his ki pushing him slightly faster and he cought Bulma, stopping her from hitting the ground and landing on his feet as the Power Pole shrunk back to regular size.

Bulma shook and rubbed her arms fearfully, "That was so scary, I was so scared!" she cried dramatically. Goku just put his Power Pole back in it's holster, "It was kinda weak." he pointed out bluntly. He recieved a glare from the blue haired girl for his cheek.

"Ugh, whatever, come on we'll set up camp." Bulma said, walking towards the nearest piece of flat land she could find that was suitable. Goku chopped the pterodactyl's neck with his hand, cracking it in a lethal way before grabbing it's tail and dragging it after Bulma, he was hungry.

Bulma pulled out a capsule and threw it at the ground awa from her after clicking the button up top, "Tada!" she said, proud of the expensive capsule. Goku just jumped back, "Magic!" he yelled, impressed, "Not magic, science! Delicious, magical science." Bulma corrected, licking her lips for the last part, "...what." Goku managed as Bulma made her way inside, "Alright, I'm going to have a bath while you stay guard and... when was your last bath?" she asked, ignoring Goku's confusion, "Couple days ago." the half Saiyan admitted shamelessly. Bulma grimaced at his admission, "Right, after I have my bath, it's bath time for you." she warned. Goku frowned, wondering if he was supposed to be horrified.

-That Night-

Goku yawned, he'd surprised Bulma when she tried to wipe off his 'make-up' earlier, he told her it was natural but she didn't believe him. But she did now.

The young boy walked towards Bulma's bed, "Oy, what are you doing you little perv?" she asked angrily as her foot lashed out into his face, "Sleeping? Or I was going to before you kicked me..." he pointed out, he could've dodged but he wasn't expecting it, was tired, and it didn't hurt anyway.

Bulma just glared at him, "Well we can't sleep in the same bed." she grumbled, "Tch, why not?" Goku asked as his grandpa had not taught him any of the differences between males and females, "Because it-you... You're too y-... How old are you?" Bulma tried to defend but eventually just asked, "12." Goku answered bluntly. Bulma nodded, "You're too young then." she declared.

"So you'll sleep with me when I'm older?" Goku asked innocently, making Bulma splutter, "No!" she yelled, "But you said-?" Goku began, cocking his head to the side in confusion only for Bulma to interrupt, "That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

Goku rolled his eyes but made his way over to the couch and lay back on it.

Bulma sighed in relief and lay down to finally go to sleep. As sson as she was sleping soundly, Goku sat up and smirked, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." he decided in a whisper mischieviously. He quietly got into the bed and lay the back of his head against her crotch. After a second the boy frowned, "What in the-" he thought in confusion and pat her crotch twice, "...Huh?" he wondered, removing her panties deftly he was shocked that she didn't have balls, "Holy crap this poor person!" he whispered in shock before shaking his head and going back to the couch, "I can't let anyone else know, it must be why she didn't want me to sleep with her. I'll make sure no one else learns this embarrassing secret." he decided with conviction.

-end-

And that's chapter 1, thank you for the 2 people who reviewed, 2 who favorited, and 1 who followed. Hope you liked chapter 1 of my story and let me know what you thought so I know what to change or not change about my writing style.


	3. Chapter 2: Turtle Hermit? Or Pervert?

So, here it is, finally, the second chapter of my surprisingly popular story. Well not popular but compared to most of my stories people seem to like this one, so I shall continue until I finish the story of Goku, the Saiyarcosian of EARTH! Yes I know very dramatic.

* * *

The next morning Goku woke up and was eating left over pterodactyl meat. Bulma woke up and yawned, "Morning." Goku greeted simply, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your problem." the half Saiyan promised innocently. Bulma was about to ask what he was talking about but was interrupted by a noise from outside.

Goku and Bulma stepped out of the capsule home to investigate.

The two were surprised to see a turtle, and then it talked, "Ah! Hello there!" it greeted exuberantly. Bulma freaked out a little but kept quiet as Goku walked over, "Hello Mr. Turtle." he greeted, crouching, "Are you lost?" he asked. Bulma eye twitched but sighed, deciding to just roll with it for now.

"Yes I am." the turtle admitted, "Please, could you help me get home?" it asked hopefully. Goku nodded, "Sure, where do you live." he replied, seeing no real problem with helping the turtle.

"That way." the turtle said, pointing off to the east and causing Bulma to seethe silently, "That ocean is miles from here!" she exclaimed, exagerrating slightly but not by much. Goku frowned at her negativity, "So?" he asked, "We are on a mission!" Bulma declared, "Well it's not like the dragon balls have a time limit. Besides Mr. Turtle said please so we have to help him." Goku argued back.

Bulma turned on her heel, crossing her arms and stomping her foot in defiance, "Well good luck getting there without my car!" she declared, "OK." Goku said without a care in the world and easily lifted the turtle above his head and started jogging east. Bulma watched him shocked and realised her mistake, "He has the four star..." she told herself, quickly getting into her car and going after him.

Goku was going fast considering he was on foot and carrying a turtle bigger than he was, which impressed Bulma and she managed to catch up but his speed was keeping up with her car, "You can't just ditch me!" she yelled at him, "I wasn't." Goku defended, "I was going to get Mr. Turtle to his home and come back, though I'm glad you decided to come with me." he admitted.

-Later-

Goku put Mr. Turtle down in the shallow water, "Here you go Mr. Turtle, can you find your way home from here?" Goku asked, smiling. The turtle nodded, "Yes thank you. Please wait here, my master will be sure to reward you." the turtle side, swimming into the distance, "Huh..." Goku muttered, cocking his head to the side while Bulma silently seethed as she leaned against the car.

After less than a minute, the turtle returned, carrying an old man wearing a turtle shell, shorts, sunglasses and a Hawaian shirt, "Yo." he greeted, raising a hand as the turtle landed at the beach.

Bulma blinked when her dragonballs glowed, indicating the old man probably had one, but before she could voice this the old man walked over to Goku, "So, you're the young one who rescued my turtle." the turtle hermit replied, "Well, nice to meet you, I'm master Roshi." the old man continued and Bulma recognized the name, "You mean you're the legendary Turtle Hermit? I don't believe you." she said and Roshi simply shrugged, "Suit yourself." he said.

Roshi scratched his chin as he inspected Goku, "Well, I suppose I should reward you..." the old man said thoughtfully, thinking of a fitting reward for saving his dear turtle friend. Goku cocked his head to the side, wondering what the old man was thinking. Then Roshi snapped his fingers, "I got it, the perfect gift for the one who saved my turtle." the old martial artist stated before turning towards the distance, "NIMBUS!" he yelled, waiting for something that Goku and Bulma knew nothing about.

Soon a golden cloud flew down between Roshi and Goku, "I gift to you, my magical flying cloud, Nimbus." the man said and Bulma rolled her eyes, "Bull." she stated, calling what she believed was his bluff.

Roshi shrugged at Bulma, "You would say that." he shot back. Bulma huffed at him and Roshi went on to explain how the nimbus only allowed the pure hearted to fly it and tried to demonstrate, only to fall on his face in failure. Goku frowned at Roshi's failure and jumped up himself, he sank in a little but managed to stay afloat on the Nimbus cloud, "Maybe you're too heavy?" the monkey tailed child suggested.

Roshi fowned at the fact Goku was sunk into the cloud slightly, '_He's pure hearted, but against his nature. How odd..._' the old man pondered, noticing something strange about the boy instantly, well he did have strange biological gems imbedded in his arms so there was that but Roshi noticed deeper than that.

Bulma pulled out her dragon radar to comfirm her suspicion as the old man pondered Goku, "Hey~! You DO have a dragon ball!" she exclaimed, pointing at Roshi who blinked, "Hm? Well yes I do, what of it?" the bearded old man asked.

Bulma was getting annoyed by the old man's callous disregard of her but schooled her temper, "Well... Could we have it? Pretty please?" she asked hopefully, if he was trully the turtle hermit she didn't like Goku's odds of winning, besides it wasn't like everything had to be solved with violence. (HAH!)

Roshi frowned and scratched his chin thoughtfully, he wasn't expecting the child to be able to fly Nimbus at all so he was already impressed, still the girl didn't seem that trustworthy and it wasn't like he could throw gifts around carelessly... On the other hand she was female, "Well~..." Roshi began, extending the word with a singsong tone that sent chills up Bulma's spine, "I already gave a reward for saving my turtle, but perhaps we could make an... agreement?" the old man asked, a lecherous grin on his face. Bulma frowned, sticking her tongue out in disgust, expecting the worst but before she could refuse Roshi explained further, "Show me your panties? And you get a dragon ball." he said and Bulma almost sighed in relief.

Bulma grinned, "Is that all?" she said, lifting her nightgown, giving Roshi a full look, his nose bled and he wondered if she realized she had no panties on, but he said nothing to spoil what was, in his mind at least, a perfect moment. Roshi handed over the dragon ball without ceremony and turned to Goku, "You ever need training, you come to me, 'k?" he said, hoping the child would bring the blue haired girl with him, "Huh?" Goku asked, "I already have Grandpa Gohan training me, why would I need you?" he asked, not actually meaning it to sound rude, "Gohan heh? That explains a lot. Well my offer stands." Roshi said, waving them away.

When they got back to the capsule house Bulma was extremely happy about having gotten the fourth dragon ball in her quest for the perfect boyfriend, more than half way there. And then she noticed her panties on the floor, "What." she said numbly, picking them up as Goku looked over, he hadn't been paying attention to Bulma's payment of Roshi so he didn't know there was a big deal, "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Really. But don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone you have no balls." Goku said, tying to be compassionate. Bulma just fainted.

* * *

And that is the end of the second thrilling chapter... So far this is really similar to canon but don't worry, things change from canon in the next chapter, mostly.


	4. Chapter 3: Oolong, the Mecha-Ogre-Pig

Okay, yes I am aware this chapter took a bit to get up but I was occupied with other stuff, anyway enjoy the story of how Oolong joined this group.

* * *

Bulma and Goku sat in Bulma's capsule car on their way to the next dragonball location, using the dragon radar Bulma claimed to have invented herself. Goku sat in a meditative position his Grandpa taught him, something about learning to better control his ki, the young alien boy didn't entirely get it but performed the excersice anyway.

Bulma noticed a village in the direction they were driving and checked the radar, confirming that the next dragonball was in the town just up ahead, "All right Goku, ready?" the blue haired scientist girl asked. Goku opened his eyes and looked at the village curiously, "The village? So someone in there has it huh?" he asked and Bulma nodded, "Unless it's hidden in someones garden and no one noticed, yeah!" she said, gunning the accelerator, eager to get the dragonball and her wish.

The two adventurers stopped the car inside the village and got out to look around, "Huh? No ones here..." Goku pointed out, looking around at the deserted town, he turned on his scouter, cocking his head to the side as he did, realizing he probably should've done that with Roshi to see if he could get stronger with his training but he pushed that to the side as the numbers came up, all very small and every single one hiding inside the house, "Wow, everyone here has power levels of two!" Goku exclaimed, surprised at the tinyness of the numbers.

Bulma frowned at Goku, "You know, fighting power isn't everything..." she pointed out, going up and knocking on the door that her radar told her had a dragonball somewhere behind. The door burst open and a man leapt out swinging an axe, which Goku caught deflty, stopping the slow attack with relative ease, "Hey, that's not nice, you could've hurt Bulma." he pointed out, and Bulma got the feeling that he was more insulting her strength than worrying about her, which caused her eye to twitch.

The man blinked, "Huh, you aren't Oolong!" he exclaimed, "Do we look like tea to you?" Bulma asked, putting her hands on her hips, "...Uh, no, Oolong is a tyrant, a terrible tyrant who terrorizes our town." the man explained, pulling his axe away and eyeing Goku warily, the forehead and arm biogems throwing him a little off balance, "Wow, that sure is a lot of t's!" Goku pointed out, impressed by the alitteration for some reason that illuded Bulma.

"Please come inside, it's not safe with Oolong about to arrive any minute now." the man explained, ushering the two dragonball hunters inside.

"So how bad is this Oolong guy?" Bulma asked as she checked her dragonball radar, looking around as the radar homed in on a little old lady, "He kidnaps women..." the man explained to Bulma, "Um, excuse me ma'am, do you have one of these?" she asked, losing interest in Oolong. The old lady frowned and inspected it, "Hmm, indeed I do, I suppose you want it?" she asked, "Grandma Paozu, that's your family heirloom!" the man pointed out and the old woman nodded, "I am aware of what she wants." Grandma Paozu told the man and Goku simply nodded, cracking his knuckles, "Got it, so to get the dragonball I have to beat up this Oolong guy, right?" he asked.

Before Goku could say or do anything else the man spoke up again, "Oolong is way to strong!" he said and Bulma chuckled, "Then we outsmart him." she said. Goku frowned, a confused look on the boys face, "Why can't I just beat him up?" he asked, "Well for one we should rescue the other girls he kidnapped before right?" Bulma explained and Goku pouted, swinging both arms up behind his head, "Fine fine..." he said, agreeing but stil thinking it would be less complicated to just beat the bad guy up.

-Later-

Goku wondered how Bulma had gotten him to agree to this, she'd taken his scouter and his Power Pole and dressed him up in the clothes of the next sacrifice. Goku doubted this would work but Bulma had insisted and now here he stood, waiting for Oolong.

Goku watched a large ogre, wearing a tux and carrying flowers, he figured that must be Oolong. Goku watched Oolong approach the village and wondered idly how powerful the tyrant was.

Oolong looked down at Goku, unaware, somehow, that the young martial artist was male, "Pochawompa?" the large ogre asked, "Sure why not..." Goku said simply, not all that interested in keeping up the disguise, "Wait a minute, you aren't Pochawompa!" Oolong realized and Goku rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not, I have a gem in my forehead." he pointed out, somehow completely missing the fact there was a gender difference.

Bulma sighed from her hiding spot, she should've known this wouldn't work as Goku seemed far too dense to actually act the part of a damsel in distress.

Goku tore off the stupid dress to reveal his blue training gi, "Alright let's skip the boring part and kick some ass." he declared, ready to fight. Oolong then tensed as if gathering energy, transforming into... a mecha... a mecha holding a bowl of noodles and brandishing chopsticks at Goku, who looked far from impressed.

Oolong laughed, "Quiver in fear of my ultimate transformation!" he demanded and Goku blinked, "Why?" he asked innocently, "...Because... um... it's scary?" the mecha suggested rather lamely as Goku looked at him with indifference.

"It's not scary. It makes me a little hungry though, is that similar to fear?" Goku asked idly, "NO!" Oolong yelled, angry at how much Goku was underestimating him. But then Oolong's watch started beeping, "Uh oh! You stay right there, I'll be right back!" Oolong demanded as he ran outside the gates, "Hey, don't run away you coward!" Goku shouted indignantly, chasing after the noodle holding mecha. Once outside the gate Oolong turned into a pig (if this surprised you, I have to question you reading this fanfic) just as Goku came out, "Hey, did you see a noodle-mecha run this way?" Goku asked and Oolong pointed off into the distance, "Wow, he must be fast." Goku decided, running where Oolong had pointed, unaware the pig wearing military fatigues was his target.

Oolong sighed in relief, "Damn, I can still only hold the transformation for thirty seconds at a time..." he grumbled, before turning into a large angry looking demon and rushing back into the village, "I have vanquished you're protector!" he lied, "Now hand over Pochawompa or face the-GURK!" he said, cut off by Goku kicking him in the back of the head, "You tricked me!" he accused angrily, too angry to even register surprise at Oolong becoming a pig again, "Uh oh..." the perverted pig said as he realized the predicament he was in, all the villagers coming out of their houses, angry expressions on all their faces.

Goku grinned, "You're going down." he pointed out cheerily, clearly amused at Oolong's plight, "We can have the dragon ball now, right?" he heard Bulma ask but kneeled down to talk to Oolong, "So a shapeshifter huh? That seems, familiar for some reason." he said, frowning, confused at the nostalgic sense of deja vu that he couldn't word properly due to his lack of formal education.

Bulma squeeled in delight and put the orange starred crystaline ball with the others, walking towards Goku and Oolong, "Alright, here's how it's gonna happen, pig-boy." she said, sounding disgusted with him, "You give them the location of their daughters and posessions and in return, instead of char broiling you, the villagers will hand you over to us." the blue haired teen explained and Oolong looked relieved, "See that mountain?" he asked, pointing to a nearby mountain, "The girls are in that cave." the shapeshifting pig admitted, "The one at the base of the mountain." he clarified and a bunch of villagers ran towards the mountain, "We'll wait here to make sure your not lying." Bulma told him and Goku filed away that strategy.

-Later-

The men came back with their daughters however there was a minor, well, issue, "I don't want to eat stew! I want marinated carrots with a side of peas and gravy!" one of the now spoiled brats yelled at her poor father. It seemed that Oolong hadn't so much tormented or hurt the children in anyway and simply spoiled all of them rotten like he thought you were supposed to do with a girlfriend. Bulma wasn't sure if she should face palm from his stupidity or kick him for considering young girls as girl friends and sighed, rubbing her temples, "Come on, we're leaving." she said, Oolong sighed and got in the car, putting the hat he'd been fiddling with back on his head. Goku jumped in the back of the hovercar next to Oolong, his earings jingling slightly with the sudden movement, "So, what's with the makeup?" Oolong asked him and his eye twitched, "This. Is. My. Skin!" Goku yelled, sick of people thinking it was makeup, "Bulma what's makeup?" he asked suddenly, "A thing girls put on our face, it makes us much prettier." the genius girl said cheerily and Goku had the feeling that didn't have a whole lot of truth to it.

Oolong spoke up as Bulma started driving, "So where are we going?" he asked looking bored until he heard the answer, "Diablo Desert." Oolong looked terrified, "What? But there are bandits in there! Are you crazy?" the pig asked, panicking. Bulma rolled her eyes, "Relax, Goku is my body guard and will beat the crud out of any bad guys, right Goku?" she asked, "Yeah, no problem." the monkey tailed child agreed absently, staring into space idly, bored from the car ride.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, honestly I feel the chapter is a little rushed near the end but I've put it off for too long and I don't want to dissapoint all four of the people following this story, thanks for that by the way, I was impressed my story got 11 follows and 4 with the Prologue of all things. Feel free to leave a review telling me your thoughts and what you think of the chapter or story in general.

I'll answer a few reviews now because I've seen multiple other stories do that and it seems polite enough.

irishsaiyan: Thank you, I will definitely update more often than I did with this chapter from now on. Goku is still similar to his canon personality so he probably won't be too interested in making a wish.

Kid Goku Forever: Glad you're enjoying the story.

AngelicWolfe: Thank you kindly.

vleer1994: Thank you, I am trying to give this story the humor Dragon Ball was well known for, though it will have elements of DBZ seriousness in there but I'll try to keep it subtle until Raditz actually shows up.

Hurader: His power and personality change and this entire story concept in fact came to me as a random idea while playing one of the games one day and I checked the idea out and discovered it really hadn't been done before. When I decided to share the idea through fan fictions I decided that there would be huge differences and I am determined to go through the entire Dragon Ball story line.

Perfect Carnage: Yes the power up will feature Kaioken and yes there will be a conversation between King Kai and the dead humans, who may or may not be different dead humans from canon, about the Kaioken giving a bit of explanation but not for a quite a bit I'm afraid. As for the Namekians, Piccolo is going to have a bigger role as a main character than 'train the kids and be a distraction for the fights' so he will have more development but as there's one of him the development will be short, sorry Piccolo fans.

RandomOtaku: Frieza's reaction will be hilarious and that is all I will say on the matter.


End file.
